Smile
by sunkyu
Summary: Nate thought his life was normal. Until he met her, and her secret.
1. Trailer

**Hi there, my friends! It's Lexi here, just giving you a trailer that I might make into a story! Please review if you want me to, and I'll try and get the first chapter up as soon as my story nears the end or something. Unless I can't wait, then yeah I'll post the first chapter soon. But anyway, I have to go. I have really loud friends that are dragging me away. Ha-ha :3**

**Bye-bye!~~!!**

**ex oh ex oh,**

**lexi**

**

* * *

  
**

**He was a normal boy**

_(Shows Nate playing soccer with his friends)_

**She was a rockstar**

_(Shows a dark-haired girl talking into a microphone)_

"Thank you everyone for coming to Invasion Rose's concert!"

**He sees a girl...**

"Who's that?" Nate asked, pointing to a girl with dark hair tied in braids.

"Oh, that girl? She's new. Her name's Alex."

**...And they become friends.**

"Hi, I'm Nate."

"I'm Mi—Alex Russo. Nice to meet you."

**But what happens when he finds out her secret?**

"You're...you're—"

"I know."

**What will happen to their friendship?**

_(Nate and Alex get closer and closer, lips almost touching)_

**What troubles will they have along the way?**

"Hello, everyone! It's me, the one and only Miley Stewart! Princess of the music industry!"

**Can they survive it all?**

**In...**

**Smile**

"C'mon, Nate. Just smile."

**Starring:**

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

Nick Jonas as Nate Grey

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Joe Jonas as Shane Grey

Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres

And many more...

* * *

**Alert: The name of the band the girl shouts out is not official yet. I'm still deciding on:**

**-Invasion Rose**

**-Invasion in Black**

**-Saint Rose**

**-Dark Saint**

**-Dark Invasion**

**-Whatever the hell you want it to be, though I prefer one of the above.**

**Yeah, a lot. But tell me when you review, please!**

**No silent reading, people! Unless you don't have the time, then I understand.**

**ex oh ex oh,**

**lexi**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey-hey, party people! Lexi here, and I just wanna experimentally post my first chapter. I probably won't update until, like, a long time. But if you like it, please review!**

**It's pretty boring since it's a starting chappie, and Selena doesn't come in until later.  
**

**But yeah, read!**

**lexi**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hurry up, Nate! For God's sake, if you weren't so slow in the mornings, then maybe we wouldn't get detention every single day!"

Nate shot a death glare in the direction of a girl in front of him. She was short, about six inches shorter than Nate, and had a huge smile plastered on her face. She had long, hazel-colored hair which was usually wavy, and her bangs tickled her eyelids.

"I'm so sorry that a certain someone"—Nate paused to look directly at Mitchie—"was having such a loud make out session with my brother in the next room that I couldn't sleep!"

Mitchie blushed, and then hit Nate hard on the back of his head. "Shut up!"

"Ow, damn it!"

"Deserved it."

Then, both Mitchie and Nate heard the sound of a loud bell ringing. Their school bell.

"Shit!" Mitchie gasped, and grabbed Nate's wrist. She ran at full speed, and Nate kept tripping over his own feet trying to keep up. Soon, they reached the school, and ran inside. They ignored all the screams they heard from teachers to stop.

Finally, they reached their classroom.

"Hey, guys!" Their friends Lilly and Oliver greeted.

"You're just in time!" Lilly smiled.

"Actually, you could've even slept in. Mr. Arcos isn't here today; he's sick, and they couldn't find a replacement. Free period!" Oliver grinned, and he and Lilly scrambled over to join one a big group.

Nate's eyes widened, and then he turned to glare malevolently at Mitchie, who fidgeted nervously.

"My bad?"

"Hell yeah, it is."

Mitchie sighed. "Sowwy."

"Not your fault. C'mon, let's go see what they're up to." Nate jabbed his thumb at the big group in the center of the classroom. Nate and Mitchie made their way over. "Hey guys."

"...Mercy, mercy. God, I love that song so freakin' much!" Haley, a blond girl with hair that curled into delicate ringlets, exclaimed excitedly. "It's Invasion Rose's new single!"

Mitchie squealed as she heard the name. "Invasion Rose? Gimme your iPhone. Now."

Haley's iPhone was suddenly snatched from her. Mitchie hurriedly slipped the eardrums into her ears, pressed the rewind button, and then started to listen to the upbeat rock music.

"Holy shit, this is awesome. What's this called, Hales?" Mitchie asked, looking eagerly at her blond friend.

"Mercy. I got it right of iTunes; free download yesterday." Haley answered, grinning. "They had to start charging cause so many people wanted it they jammed up the system."

Mitchie groaned. "And let me guess, it's not available on Livewire?"

"Nope. It's like, super new."

"DAMN IT."

Nate held Mitchie's shoulder to keep her from pouncing on the nearest object. "What's so special about that band anyway?"

Mitchie and Haley gasped. "You don't know Invasion Rose?!" They said contemptuously. Nate shook his head.

"Nope." He said, popping out the 'p'.

Haley shook her head while Mitchie proceeded to tell him all about her favorite band. "They're just about the hottest band ever! Their single, well two now so singles, Mary and Mercy are like, the best! They rock!"

"Yeah, Nate," Haley added, "and, in addition to their greatness, they're _hot_."

Nate scoffed. "What, are they an all guy's band?"

"No." Haley shook her head. "The lead singer's a girl. Her name's Mikayla Creed. The lead guitarist is Christian Luxmor, rhythm guitarist is Cordell Black, the bassist is Jamie Santiago, and the drummer is Blake Stone. Damn, they're hot."

Nate looked surprised. "A girl, the lead singer?"

Mitchie nodded. "Duh. Mikayla is like, my role model. She's so effin' gorgeous. She can sing, play guitar, piano, violin, drums, and so much more!"

"That's...actually pretty cool."

Haley, who was checking her iPhone, suddenly let out an ear-shattering scream of delight. "Oh, my God! Mitchie, come here! It's Invasion Rose live! Their concert, live! And they're gonna tell us who won the chance to meet them backstage at the New York concert!"

Mitchie scrambled over desks and plopped down beside Haley. Their heads together, they avidly watched the small screen.

"Hey, Hales! Make it louder!" Oliver shouted. Haley obliged.

Nate heard the screaming of tons of fans.

"Calm down, everyone. Calm down. Thank you so much for coming to our mini-concert thing, considering we only sang one song." A girl's voice shouted.

More screaming.

"Okay, this is your prize for being so friggin awesome! Rose shower!"

Mitchie watched as rose petals of many colors flowed down.

"And, the lucky winners of our contest are: Haley Jones and Mitchie Torres! See ya guys and all your friends at our NY concert tonight! Invasion Rose, peace out!"

Nate reluctantly eyed Haley and Mitchie, whose jaws were open wide, and their eyes were wide.

Mitchie was the first to scream.

"Ohmigod, Ohmigod, oh, my fucking GOD!" Mitchie grabbed Haley's hands and intertwined them with hers. They started jumping and squealing.

"Mitchie! Let's skip school! Come on, please? I want to get the _perfect_ outfit for tonight!" Haley pleaded. Their school, Saint Myriam Academy, was a prestigious school in New York. To others, the people of the school were all beautiful, elegant, and bright. But really, they were just a bunch of teenagers.

"Duh, we're skipping school! Let's go! I'll call Shane." Mitchie whipped out her phone and called her boyfriend, and Nate's brother, Shane.

Haley looked at Nate. "You comin'?"

Nate grinned. "Anything to skip school."

* * *

**Just to clarify, Haley Jones is Taylor Swift. It's her CSI character. She was a really good actress.**

**Please review?**

**Thanks in advance,**

**ex oh ex oh**

**lexi  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**Yo.**

**Random question, but I'll ask anyway. Do any of you have an abandoned, but still in tip-top shape (I can't believe I just said that) golf cart? Don't answer.**

**Well, this is the first update in a long time. I'm really sorry, but my computer crashed, so I was kinda out of it for like a month and a half, and then I got sick after. I was literally shaking, and it's boiling hot outside. But I was inside, wearing my winter coat and sipping hot chocolate while all the other kids went to school. Like it's that important. Actually, it is. Little kids shouldn't listen to me.**

**But, review anyways, and I'll update Lovely soon (me other story, if you didn't know).**

**Peace out, and keep being awesome.**

**Lexi. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Nate moaned. His back was killing him. He looked over at his brother, and he wasn't having that much fun either. It was a bad idea to go to the mall with two over-hyper girls for three hours. They bought so. Damn. Much.

"FINALLY WE ARE OUT OF THAT HELL CITY!" Shane shouted in the parking lot, earning unnoticed stares from people walking by. Perhaps it was because he was kneeling, with his arms raised high in the air.

Mitchie slapped his arm. "Just get in the fudging car, and drive us to Haley's fudging house. And _don't_ give me any bullshit, Shane."

"Yes, Ma'am." Shane saluted and marched to the driver's door. He slipped into his car, and slid the keys into ignition.

Haley and Mitchie flew into the back, and Nate sat contentedly in the passenger seat.

Soon, they were driving.

* * *

After twenty minutes of exhilarating discussions about nothing, the four teens reached Mitchie's house. Mitchie and Haley grabbed their bags and raced inside. Mitchie waved goodbye, and the door slammed shut.

Shane looked at the white double doors. "Well, they're nice."

Nate sighed and turned Shane's head forward. "Drive."

* * *

Five hours later, Mitchie was looking herself over in the mirror.

"Do you think I'm fat, Hales?"

Haley looked at her friend. "No, Mitch. You look just fine."

Mitchie turned to her. "Really? 'Cause I feel like a fatty."

Haley laughed. "You're not fat. Hey," Haley threw her phone to Mitchie, "call your boyfriend. I can't drive today; something about my car getting a tune-up."

Mitchie caught the phone with one hand. "Mm'kay." She dialled Shane's number. "Hey boyfriend. Pick us up."

"But why?" Shane's voice whined. "I'm going out with friends; we're gonna make ourselves sick by stuffing corndogs in our mouths!"

Mitchie shuddered. The weird things boys did. "No, you're not. You get your ass over here now, and bring Nate, too. Doesn't know Invasion Rose, idiot." Mitchie added, shaking her head.

"Okay! It'll be fun! But I'm going right after, babe."

"Don't care. Bye-bye, boyfriend." Mitchie slammed the phone shut and chucked it. It landed on Haley's bed, where she picked it up. Mitchie looked her outfit over. "Awesome! Scrumdiliumtious!"

Haley's hair was down, as usual. She was wearing a white tank top, covered by a small black vest. She was wearing black leather skinny jeans, and black high-heeled boots. She had many black and silver bracelets on her wrists.

Haley smiled. "You look really pretty too, Mitchie."

Mitchie's had a black fedora on the top of her head. She was in a red and black checkered tank top and black acid jeans. She also had silver suspenders on. On her feet were black low top converse.

"I know I do."

Haley laughed, and heard a honking sound coming from outside. "Ohmigod, they're here! We're really going to meet Invasion Rose!"

Racing down the stairs, the two girls wrenched the door open, and flew into Shane's convertible. Nate was in the front seat, looking like he'd just been in a wrestling match. Mitchie looked him over.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked. Nate turned away, glaring at the dark sidewalk.

"He didn't wanna come, so I had to drag him to my car," Shane answered, putting his foot down. Soon, they were breaking the speed limit, Shane driving expertly through traffic. Mitchie and Haley were bouncing in their seats, while Nate was being gloomy.

"I don't wanna go," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms and pouting, looking like a five-year old that would rather watch Blue's Clues than do his homework. Mitchie cooed.

"You're so cute!" She squeaked, pinching his cheeks. "Yes you are! Yes you are! Oh, you're too cute!" Nate slapped her hands away and protected his cheeks from 'auntie' Mitchie.

"Stop it, you weirdo."

"Oy."

Haley laughed. "Oh, you guys. You're silly. But seriously." Haley looked around, and was ecstatic to see that they were nearing the place where the concert was being held. "Oh, my God! We're actually going to meet them! Invasion Rose!"

* * *

**Psh, I know I'm good. I can just hear you guys now. "She kept us waiting for_ this_ whimsical nonsense?!" See how I made you guys smart by using the word whimsical? Yeah, I'm not even sure what it means, but it sounds like bells.**

**I don't know what goes on in my mind.**

**Anywho, I'm thinking of changing the band name, unless you guys like it. But here are some things I came up with.**

**-Fallen Midnight**

**-24-Bit Eyes (I realize this is random, but it came to me during Math. I know. Math and me don't mesh well together.)**

**-Automatic Bright**

**Or anything else you think might sound good. I won't take a poll, I'll just decide. I won't necessarily favor mine (though I do like the second option) but I would love to hear from everyone else. Please make it original, but not something weird like Cookies. I like cookies, but please.**

**Okay, now that that's over and done with, there's really nothing left to say.**

**Buh-bye, all you rockstars.**

**lexi  
**


End file.
